Hooked
by GeekySmutBadWolf
Summary: Peter Pan has hit puberty and has a thing for a certain Pirate (Gay Smut, Sexual Content, 18 )


Peter flew over to the Jolly Roger, his bare feet landed on the deck. It was the middle of the night so what was he doing there? All the pirates where asleep below deck, except Hook who was asleep in his Cabin. Was Peter there to play a prank or trick the pirates? No the truth was far more disturbing...

Every time Peter leaves Neverland to visit the Darlings he ages a little bit as he only stays the same age while in Neverland, he had now hit puberty, but that's only natural. He had started masturbating when the Lost Boys weren't around, again only natural. But the disturbing part is who he thinks about while doing it... The person he finds so sexy and just wants to throw his arms around is Hook...

So Peter started sneaking out at night and spying on Hook while he was asleep to satisfy his lustful desires, though being unable to act upon his feelings meant there wasn't much Satisfaction at all.

Peter quietly flew into Hook's cabin and boy oh boy what a sight he saw. Hook was sleeping naked his hairy, manly, muscular torso, arms and legs hanging out, only Hook's crotch as covered by a thin red satin blanket. Oh how Peter hated that blanket for being there, and yet he was glad it was so thin as Peter got a good view of his impressive thick package. Hook was defenceless, his hook was over on his desk so only a stump was at the end of his arm where his hand once was. Peter felt guilty cos Hook's disfigurement was his fault, it was an accident but it was the reason Hook hated him more than anything... and probably the reason Peter's fantasies of him and Hook would never come to be. Peter felt a wave of sorrow come over him and he started to cry... Hook stirred a little. Peter was crying so much... Could it be that he actually had feelings for Hook? That what he felt for him was more than just lust? Peter accidentally tripped on a loose floor board and hit the floor and lay there crying. The sound of Peter hitting the floor had woken Captain Hook, Hook Looked over and saw the adorable young skinny adolescent crying on the floor, Hook no longer cared about the bad blood between them. The boy was a mess, Hook just felt sorry for the boy, Hook usually hated that Peter was so happy and naughty and mischievous but now he'd give anything to make the poor boy smile.

Hook got up wrapping his satin blanket round his waist as you would a towel and walked over to Peter and picked him up, cradling him in his strong muscular arms. Peter gasped he thought for sure Hook was gonna kill him or something, but then he looked up into Hooks eyes and saw only kindness and pity.

Peter threw his arms around Hook's thick manly neck and cried in to his collar bone.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you lost your hand because of me, it was an accident I swear, I'm so sorry Hook..."

Hook sat down on the bed, Peter was sat on his lap still clinging tightly to Hook. With his one hand that he had Hook stroked the boy's head comforting him.

"There there lad... It's ok... I never knew it was an accident... You should have just told me... Would have saved us both a lot of trouble... I forgive you boy... I kind of like having a hook..."

Peter lifted his head back looking into Hook's eyes, Peter softly stroked Hook's face with his hand admiring his sexy facial hair, he played with Hook's long black hair and then smiled at the incredibly sexy older man.

Suddenly Peter felt something growing and hardening beneath his soft young butt cheeks, he knew exactly what that meant and that this was his chance... it was now or never. He leaned in close and pressed his soft boyish lips to Hook's manly mouth.

Hook's eyes widened in shock! Was the boy actually kissing him!?

But it was Peter who was really shocked when Hook started kissing him back! Peter stopped and said

"So you like me too...?"

"Peter you're the cutest little sexy twink I've ever met..."

Peter blushed.

"Now I want you to promise me something..." said Hook seriously.

"Anything..." said Peter.

"Promise me you'll never leave Neverland again... I don't want you to age anymore, you're perfect just the way you are, cute, young, energetic, and just hit puberty so you're extremely horny all the time and your hormones are going crazy with lust for me... Perfect!" Hook said with a devilish grin...

"But what about the Darlings?" Peter said.

Hook thought for a moment then said "Just send Tinkerbell and one of the lost boys to go and get them and bring them here to see you when you want to see them"

Peter smiled and said in a sexy voice "So my Captain are you going to punish me for coming onto your ship and spying on you at night without permission?" Peter winked.

Hook growled and flipped Peter over so he was lying on the bed. Hook leaned over the top of him.

"You really shouldn't have said that, you're in for it now boy!"

Hook whipped off his towel revealing a thick juicy 10 inch cock.

"Oh fuck I want it so bad! Give it to me my sexy Captain, I need your big pirate cock in my tight boy hole... I'm a virgin..."

"Oh really? Perfect! But I have to tell you my sweet little sex toy, this is going to hurt..."

"That's what I'm counting on... Come on Captain..." Peter said taking off his clothes and throwing them onto the floor... "You need to cum inside me.. Mark your territory... Make sure I know I'm yours..."

Hook growled and lifted peters legs up and pushed his knees back exposing his sweet, tight, untouched virgin hole.

Hook leaned in smelling that sweet ass smell he loved and licked the hole, Peter moaned happily. Then hook forced his tongue into the hole and started fucking Peter with it, Peter was in heaven...

"Oh that feels so good..." Peter moaned...

Hook got up moving his cock into position lining it up with Peter's entrance rubbing the tip against the opening.

"You ready baby?"

"P-put it in... Enter me... Please... I need you inside me.."

Hook didn't hold back he slammed in all 10 inches at once.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Peter screamed, his eyes watering, it hurt so much, but felt fucking amazing!

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Said Hook.

"Hnnnnn... Yes but I like it... Mmmmm... Don't stop.." Peter replied.

Hook lost all resistance and started ploughing into Peter hard and fast.

"Oh damn boy, you're so tight... You like Captain's big juicy dick inside you?"

"Mmmm... Aaaaah... Yes Captain... I love it..."

"You little fucking slut, you love pleasuring Captain with your skinny young body don't you?"

"Yes Captain... Aaaaargh... You're making my fantasies come true"

"Filthy... Sexy little slut boy... You belong to me now, and only me, I'm very protective of my property... Oh you feel so good on my dick.."

"Captain I love you..."

Hook blushed and wrapped his arms around the boy lifting him up onto his lap while he fucked him and kissed him passionately with lots of tongue, in a low rough lust filled dominant voice Hook said

"I love you too boy..."

"Oh captain I'm... Im cumming... Aaaaargh!"

Peter shot his load onto both of their stomachs...

"Mmmmmf boy... That was so fucking sexy... I think I'm going to... HNNNMMNMMMAAAAAAAAAAAHHRRRRRRR!" Hook shot his thick creamy hot load inside the boy filling him up inside.

They both fell down onto the bed, Hook pulled out of Peter and held him and cum dripped out of Peter's asshole. They were covered in sweat and kept panting.

"Tha-that was amazing" said Peter.

Hook kissed the boy's forehead and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
